1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose construction and to a new method of making such a hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose construction comprising a tubular hose having an inner peripheral surface means and an outer peripheral surface means, and a coupling secured to one end of the tubular hose, the inner peripheral surface means of the tubular hose comprising an inner corrugated hose made of polymeric material and having inwardly convex projections with recesses therebetween and extending from one end of the tubular hose to the other end thereof, the coupling having an insert means disposed in one end of the tubular hose and being radially outwardly expanded into sealing relation with the inner corrugated hose, the insert means having an outer peripheral surface means defined by a plurality of outwardly convex projections with recesses therebetween, the projections of the insert means being respectively received in the recesses of the inner hose and the projections of the inner hose being respectively received in the recesses of the insert means whereby the interior of the tubular hose is substantially sealed to the interior of the coupling. For example, see the copending U.S. patent application of John D. Sanders et al, Ser. No. 408,161, filed Sept. 15, 1989.